


Night at the Pub

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/Lestrade, told from an oblivious John's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Pub

**Author's Note:**

> This was a contribution to Sherstrade Day (July 5th now), a day in which came about when rather than react angrily to people ragging on the Sherlock/Lestrade ship, we wrote more fic instead.

John wasn’t sure how he had convinced Sherlock to come to the pub. He thought he’d have to put more effort into asking, but after only mentioning that Lestrade had suggested inviting Sherlock to their weekly pub night, Sherlock accepted reluctantly, claiming that he didn’t want John to bug him about it. It didn’t seem quite right with John, but he wasn’t going to argue over Sherlock agreeing to do something.

However, John now thought it might have been a bad idea after all, as he sat in the booth next to Sherlock, who had only a glass of water and a disgruntled look on his face.

“Sherlock, you alright?”

Sherlock did not turn towards John and he did not speak to him. He continued to keep his eyes on his drink.

“Hey, you agreed to this. I didn’t even push the matter.”

Sherlock simply grunted in response.

“What’s the matter? You really didn’t have to come. I just asked because Lestrade asked me to.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed, turning his stare into a dark glare.

“Well, you _can_ leave. Just wait for Lestrade to get back so you can-“

“No.”

John was slightly taken aback.

“No, you’re not waiting for Lestrade? Or no-“

“I’ll stay. It’s fine.”

John’s eyes widened.

“Well… Okay then, just why are you in such a bad mood then?”

Sherlock huffed a sigh, his face relaxing a bit more, but he didn’t answer John. Just then, Lestrade came back from the bar with the drinks for him and John, and something else. Lestrade laughed as he showed the two a slip of paper.

Lestrade grinned as he spoke: “Another number tonight. Too bad I’m not ‘on the market’ right now, eh John?”

John chuckled.

“I don’t know why you aren’t. You’re already getting numbers without even trying,” John said.

Lestrade just shrugged before trying to talk to Sherlock, but he was more talking _at_ him. “So Sherlock, sorry I haven’t got any interesting cases for you at the moment. Got anything on though?”

Sherlock just shook his head.

“Well, I’m in the middle of one right now. Girl was murdered, we know that, but…” and Lestrade continued on with the details of the case. Sherlock was offered this case already and had declined, but he started paying attention to the details anyway.

John felt bad. It wasn’t even his idea to invite Sherlock out to the pub tonight. Usually, pub night was just him and Lestrade, but Lestrade suggested that for this night, they bring Sherlock along. John tried to protest but Lestrade insisted, so John asked, expecting Sherlock to decline immediately but was surprised when he said he’d go. He didn’t understand why he accepted in the first place. Sherlock looked miserable, but especially when Lestrade was away to pick up more drinks. John figured Sherlock must have been trying to be polite for once by accepting the invitation, but didn’t want Lestrade to see how bored and irritated he actually was.

John heard Sherlock offer up his ideas for the case before another woman walked up to Lestrade to chat him up. The woman introduced herself to only Lestrade and began talking to him. John smiled at Greg and then to look over at Sherlock, to find he had now furrowed his brow and seemed to be trying to make the glass of water boil with his eyes.

 _No, this can’t be what I think it is…_ , thought John. Sherlock couldn’t be jealous, but John couldn’t deny it. Jealous of Lestrade getting all the attention? Maybe, but Sherlock never seemed interested in women, or anyone really. Now, thinking back, Sherlock had been in a bad mood while Lestrade was up getting drinks because he probably noticed Lestrade getting hit on again. John thought that Sherlock was just upset that Lestrade was getting attention from all these people, strangers even, and couldn’t direct his focus onto Sherlock. That would be something Sherlock would probably be upset over.

John then realized that at this point, Sherlock’s face was almost forming into a snarl when Lestrade received a number from this woman as well before she walked off back into the pub.

“Excuse me,” Sherlock said sharply and slid out of the booth. Lestrade jerked his head towards Sherlock.

“Where are you-” but Lestrade cut himself off when he realized Sherlock either wouldn’t respond or couldn’t even hear him with the distance he was rapidly creating between them. John looked at Lestrade.

“He’s been in a bad mood all night.”

Lestrade nodded his head and said, “I was just hoping maybe he’d like to come out with us. I thought since you’ve been around more, maybe you being here would finally get him to want to come out with… Well, just out…”

John just blurted out, “I think he’s just jealous of the attention you’re getting, that’s all. Now you’re not paying attention to him or- No, that sounds stupid now, but, well, maybe he’s mad that he’s not the center of your attention.”

Lestrade perked up and just hummed in agreement.

John continued, “Yeah, you know, how like he doesn’t actually like me dating because I can’t help him out with cases because I’m occupied. He wants to dominate our time.”

Lestrade started to smirk, like he knew something John didn’t. He simply said, “Yeah, maybe that’s it.”

John cocked his head slightly, curious to know what Lestrade was actually thinking about the whole thing. John knew that whether Sherlock wanted to admit it or not, Lestrade was important to him, not just because he supplied cases but because he was always there him in some way and was not likely to ever leave. It would be like Sherlock to mind that Lestrade wasn’t focusing on him.

The two moved on from that topic and talked about football until Sherlock returned looking a little more calm than when he had left. John wanted to ask Sherlock what that tantrum was all about but Lestrade spoke first: “Glad you’re back Sherlock. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes Lestrade?” Sherlock sighed out as he seated himself back in the booth.

“Did you deduce anything about that girl from before, the one who came over here?”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

“I might have, why?” he replied cautiously.

Lestrade chuckled and grinned wickedly as he remarked, “I’m thinking of calling her. Want to know beforehand if there’s anything to watch out for.”

John smiled at Lestrade, about to mention that it was great that he was going to go back into the dating world, but he he only inhaled before Sherlock started shooting off his deductions.

“You can’t, Lestrade, she’s a dog walker. She doesn’t make much money doing it either. You could do better.”

Lestrade almost looked smug as he shot back: “Well, Sherlock, a person’s job doesn’t determine their quality as a person. She might be really nice, you know.”

“But-“

“And maybe I’m not looking for a commitment, maybe I’m just looking for a good time.”

John didn’t understand why that seemed to affect Sherlock the way it did, but on Sherlock’s face was a mix of hurt and confusion.

“But you’re not like that. I mean, you don’t _do_ that Lestrade.”

“Well of course not, Sherlock, I was married. Nothing wrong with a quick tumble, now.”

Sherlock was silent now. John was surprised. He was shocked to see Sherlock speechless, but he was really curious as to why Sherlock was this bothered by the whole thing. He should be happy Lestrade was moving on again.

Lestrade started to slide out of the booth as he spoke: “Well, John, Sherlock, I’m going to see if she’s still here. See you two later.”

As Lestrade walked off, John turned to Sherlock, who looked as if he was feeling helpless. It didn’t seem right to describe as that, but it was the only way to describe what he was seeing. Sherlock looked defeated as he gazed at his cup of water.

“Sherlock, I don’t know what’s up, but you should be happy for Lestrade.”

Sherlock slowly turned his head at John. John expected a look from Sherlock implying his stupidity, but all John saw was something that looked like Sherlock was pleading with John to drop it, but John wasn’t done.

“Look, Sherlock, if you’re jealous, just tell him. Lestrade will understand.”

Sherlock looked surprised.

“You know?”

“Well, yeah, it’s sort of obvious.”

Sherlock hissed as he turned away and blushed.

“You think he’d be okay with that?”

Not even going to deny it then. John smiled.

“This is Lestrade, Sherlock. You know him, he’ll be okay with it.”

Sherlock was about to ask another question, but he shut his mouth. They both looked up at Lestrade, who had found the girl and was having a conversation with her. Sherlock looked back down and was deep in thought for several seconds before he looked back up with determination on his face and slid out of the booth without a word.

John looked up as Sherlock walked into the small crowd. By the time Sherlock had walked up to Lestrade, he had almost the amount of confidence he usually had, but John knew that Sherlock was slightly nervous. John watched as Sherlock inserted himself between Lestrade and the girl, only to turn at the girl and shoo her away. Lestrade looked annoyed but Sherlock turned back immediately towards Lestrade and began talking to him. Bless the girl Lestrade was talking to, she stood behind Sherlock patiently.

John took a sip from his beer and continued to watch. Something didn’t fit. This didn’t look like a conversation where Sherlock was telling Lestrade he was jealous girls talking to him and that he was apologizing. Sherlock almost looked like asking Lestrade for something besides forgiveness. At some point, Sherlock gripped Lestrade’s hands. Lestrade looked down at their hands and back up at Sherlock. Lestrade looked hopeful, like he was expecting something from Sherlock. Sherlock suddenly couldn’t look at Lestrade and looked down at their hands as he began to talk.

John started to contemplate if he might have misunderstood the situation. He saw Lestrade smiling as Sherlock continued to speak, eyes downcast. Sherlock stopped speaking and looked up slowly. When he saw Lestrade smiling at him, he was startled. Lestrade moved in closer to Sherlock’s face say something. He started giggling while Sherlock still looked a bit nervous, though Sherlock’s mouth started to twitch into a smile. Sherlock looked away for a bit before Lestrade pulled Sherlock toward him and whispered one more thing into his ear before turning his head and giving him a kiss.

Yeah, John was definitely sure now that he missed something earlier, but as long as things were clearly sorting themselves out, he wasn’t complaining.


End file.
